Due to changes in regulations mandating more efficient lighting and the planned phase-out of incandescent bulbs by many countries, new light sources like compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs) and light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming increasingly popular with consumers. Not only are these light sources more efficient, but the expected lifetime is also higher, where incandescent bulbs can have a lifetime of up to 1,500 hours (h), CFLs up to 15,000 hours, and LEDs up to 50,000 hours.
Reflectors can be used in lighting components to mix and diffuse light emitted from a light source and reflect it back towards the desired environment. This approach reduces glare and provides better aesthetics as compared to light that is directly emitted from shallowly recessed lights. Reflectors are typically made of metal and are coated with a film that has high reflectivity and low gloss for better mixing of light.
Due to their mechanical properties, polycarbonates are desirable for use as reflectors, but are inherently not very reflective. Thus, there remains a need in the art for polycarbonates with improved light reflectivity.